Sunshine
by Naruto4Evar
Summary: She liked it better when it rained anyway... SI-OC
1. Baby Girl

She could feel the black space enveloping her starting to contort, twist, _push_. It wasn't comfortable in the least, somewhere she could hear someone screaming. Maybe another dead person? Well, whoever it was it wasn't of her concern. She was already dead, having left behind all her loved ones.

She was pushed and pushed until she was blinded by a white piercing light and a wall of cold hit her.

She screamed, her eyes hurt, and the fact that she couldn't hear her own voice didn't help. instead she could hear another high pitched voice.

She could feel herself being carried, not realizing that even though she was only thirteen years old it shouldn't have been possible to carry her with such ease. Unless it was a giant.

She was handed from one person to another and she could feel that person trying to comfort her.

"Ca... n... Senshi..." She calmed down and decided to just observe, make judgements and think later. Having her sight slightly restored she could make a out a faint blurry face, and a lot of red. Not quite hearing what the person said she first figured it was blood and that the person was dying, and then she realized that the red was hair.

She was then handed from that person to another. This time the person had yellow—actual _yellow_—in his hair.

"Sen... Baby girl..." Wait what? Back off creep! Baby girl? Who you be callin' baby girl, huh? She began to scream in discomfort but all she heard was that high pitched wail.

Managing to unsettle herself even further she began to scream even more and trashed in—what she assumed was a he—his hold.

Seeming to panic the sunshine haired man quickly but carefully handed her over to the red person. Said person also seeming a bit panicked.

Red person carefully rocked her and began to calm her down. Her thrashing subsided and a wave of exhaustion hit her.

They didn't seem ill-willed, maybe she just misheard Sunny? So maybe she could be allowed to doze off just this once...

* * *

I'm doing it guys! A Self-Insert OC!

This is either going to be very good or very bad. But this idea wouldn't leave me and then I started to develop on it and you know...

Inspired by all those famous well-written SI girl-knows-about-the-plot-ends-up-in-naru-verse-gonna-save-the-world-fics.

Mostly by What doesn't kill you, by Zbluez though.

It doesn't seem like anyone has done it with a character in the same position as mine, I promise I'll try to make it special.

(I have orders for Mary Sues to be eliminated on sight, don't worry.)


	2. Hokage Office: NOT a petting zoo

Senshi warmed up to her new life quicker than she thought. How could she not, when her new parents were so nice?

She couldn't remember most of the early babyhood after her birth. Senshi figured it was for the best, and she probably didn't do much else than eat, sleep, poop and repeat. Yeah, no sir-ee to that. It would probably bore her to death, and then she had to get reborn again and repeat the process—

Getting off track here.

The place she had been reborn in hadn't been Japan like she thought, from the looks of it it seemed like a different world alltogether.

Here there were two kinds of people, the civillians and_ the shinobi_.

The shinobi were awesome in her point of view. They called themselves _ninja_, a title they deserved (atleast in her books). They could use "Chakra" to make "Jutsu" which were basically elemental attacks. They could also use their magic to stick to things.

When Senshi first saw her mother standing upside down on the ceiling she began to cry in disbelief and shock. Then Kushina started to panic and Senshi grew even more distressed.

Minato came home to both of them panicking, Senshi because she was mindfucked and her mom wasn't natural, Kushina because of worry for her daughter. At first he began to worry himself until Kushina began to stutter and stammer.

"I didn't mean to scare her 'tebane! I just thought I was going to surprise her and she just started to cry and I didn't know what to do and she just kept crying and nothing I did helped—!"

Kushina trailed off and Senshi stopped crying when they both heard the only male in the room laugh.

That night instead of a story Minato told her what chakra and shinobi is, even though she was only a baby and shouldn't have understood a single word.

The fact that such thing as "Jutsu" were possible didn't baffle Senshi at all. Somewhere she felt as if she already knew—but that wasn't possible so she quickly discarded that thought.

* * *

Some days when Minato was busy doing his hokage stuff and Kushina wasn't available kiddie-ninjas came to take care of her. Usually on those days a ninja with light gravity-defying hair visits. He always gave off this "To cool for this" aura, and the fact that he always wore a mask lead Senshi to the thoughts of his "Visits" being because he has to check on her, probably orders from her daddy-dearest.

She instantly liked Animal, as she liked to call him (in her mind as she couldn't speak except baby words like "Mama", "Hungy" and "Poopie") because he always wore a different animal mask. She just got the feeling he was a cool guy.

She liked the kids much less. She couldn't understand why they sent kids to guard someone important, sure there were always an adult accompanying them, but he/she usually just let the kids do the babycaring and goes of to read porn or something.

She wasn't even really a baby in mind and they still couldn't do their job right!

Senshi especially disliked when one certain kid says, "Man, why do we always have to do boring stuff like this?" or something along those lines.

Excuse her for existing, asshole. Have fun taking care of a real baby, atleast she doesn't cry every damn second.

She greatly enjoyed "getting in danger", though. Usually it's just small things like almost falling of a table or crawling down stairs. Though one time that whiny kid dropped a knife, Senshi crawled over to the most responsible teammate on the team and slowly raised it as if she was about to put it in her mouth.

She noticed and the next second the knife wasn't in Senshis hand but up in the air held by a very irate kunoichi.

Whiny ninja kid showed himself out the window, that same kunai flying after him.

Adult nowhere in sight.

* * *

After that the days Kushina was off somewhere Senshi spent in the hokage office.

She disliked this change even more because it meant Animal didn't show up and she had to deal with _each and every one _coming for a mission or something else ninja-related.

90% Stopped and coo'ed and _just couldn't stop petting, poking and pulling at her!_ What is she an animal?!

The remaining 10% just flat out ignored her. Senshi was a bit irked by it but she preferred it over coo'ing by a long shot.

One day when a lot of particularly annoying people had come by Minato took pity on her.

"You know they'll let you be if you pretend to be asleep." He said with a smile.

Senshi did her version of baby-facepalm. Why didn't she think of that?

Needless to say no one bothered her after that.

* * *

Wow guys (and girls)!

I didn't think this would get that much attention.

I wanted to say that updates comes when they comes because I have school and a (slowly detoriating) social life. I have a base plan of some things I want to happen but after I've enter canon I have nothing.

I would appreciate if you pointed out mistakes you noticed (any kind, plot holes, grammar, spelling) because I know there will be a lot of them.

I'm Swedish, English is not my first language so don't expect me to know all dat lingo.

(I wrote this in like an hour after scrapping what I wrote before because it was utter shit that didn't make sense. Apparently I write better when I'm tired as fuck because I haven't slept and it's 05:39. Maybe because I think of more random shit?)

Flames are accepted and welcomed as they are used to burn Mary Sues, criticism is also welcomed even if it's harsh as long as it makes sense. My writing leaves a lot to be improved.


	3. Feelings

"Senshi, come here for a while." Minato bended down from the couch and held his hands out, motioning for Senshi to crawl over.

"Eh? What is it?" Senshi babbled and crawled over, giggling as he tickled her while lifting her up and putting her in his lap. He picked up a small brown book from the table that she couldn't recognize. Realizing story time was about to happen she cuddled into her father so she sat comfortably.

"Did you know the sannin Jiraiya wrote this?" Minato asked and leaned back into the couch.

"Yaya? Ain't he your sen-senshei... senshi?" Senshi still couldn't talk very clearly, she didn't beat herself up for it too much though. Minato laughed. He had explained what the Sannin were before.

"It's 'Sensei', Senshi." He corrected her with a loving smile and with one hand—the other reting upon his daughters head—flipped open the book.

* * *

The book was about Naruto—the protagonist—and his adventures. It wasn't the best, but it definitely wasn't the worst. Senshi just felt like she knew it was written with a lot of heart and soul poured into the writing. But she also felt she was forgetting something crucial.

Everytime Minato said the name "Naruto" something inside of her screamed and a knot would form itself in her throat. No matter how much she swallowed or tried to brush off the feeling of dread _it just wouldn't disappear_.

But dread wasn't the only thing she felt. Hope was also something that was stirred up with the mentioning of the name.

All of these emotions left Senshi severely confused.

Minato, seeming to sense her discomfort figured she just didn't like the book. It was a bit sad since it was dear to his heart since his sensei wrote it, and he had hoped for his daughter to love it just as much.

Then again, some people just didn't like some books.

* * *

One day when Jiraiya was in the village he decided to visit his cute-little-no-longer-a-genins daughter.

When Senshi first saw him she burst into tears. She didn't know why, as she had never even seen the man before in person. But what she did next baffled her even more.

She crawled over to him and started to hug his leg.

All of her emotions were overrun by the strong feelings of respect, love, adoration and mourning.

But the man wasn't even dead, he was standing bemused in the doorway and she was _hugging his leg_ for god sake!

That little voice in her head began to scream again, even louder than it did while reading that book.

He was connected to the crucial thing she was forgetting, and not just because he wrote that book.

She could feel a headache starting to pound at her head, growing bigger as the screaming grew louder. It was as if something—_a memory—_wanted to break loose.

Senshi wasn't even aware that Kushina was carrying, trying to calm her down. All she could feel was pain and _sorrow_.

But why would she feel sad for someone she didn't even know? She was by all means not very selfless, and she knew that.

_But somewhere inside, she knew him_.

She just didn't know how, and _that_ seemed to be the crucial thing.

* * *

This just confirms my ability to write better when I'm dead tired.

I'm scared guys, OwO. I keep getting positive feedback so I'm afraid to disappoint you guys! I'm kind of like Tsunade, if something is going too well something bad is bound to happen.


	4. IMPORTANT

Hi!

I'm a friend of N4Evar. Recently she wrote ahead because she was going away, but then all then her computer broke and to fix it we had to delete almost everything. She said she's kind of lost the will to write but she promises she's going to continue when she comes back, as she won't be able to write while she's away. (School trip, no phones at daytime and really, who wants to write on an iPhone in the middle of the night?)(Still, she does seem to write better when dog-tired.)

Anyways, Ja Ne until later!


End file.
